Total Fluff
by SaltwaterJanuary
Summary: Happy Valentine's day! This is my attempt at Fluff, and Sonamy, so it's lighter than usual.


_Total Fluff_

 **A/N: Here's a random one-shot of attempted pure fluff! Yay! (Insert glittery picture here)! (Warning: Amy Rose is a bit off, as she is quieter around Sonic….kinda like Boom, but not).**

Amy and Sonic sat together on the sofa, they didn't know how long they'd been there, but it felt like hours. Both of them were waiting for Tails to arrive to help them set up for a particular holiday party, but evidently he ran late today. So they were silent as they awkwardly tried to be patient.

Eventually, Sonic disrupted this.

"So…." He looked briefly at Amy, and then away. "You excited for the party?"

She blushed and replied," Oh, yes. I've waited quite awhile for this!" _Are you ever going to…_

Sonic laughed, nervously. "Yeah…"

She spoke up," Do you have someone in mind?"

He, again, laughed in the nervous tense. "No. Not yet." _Well, actually…_

She blushed harder. "I do…" _Please, ask who._

"Oh. Well, who is i-"

Tails knocked on the door, and Amy sighed in disappointment as Sonic called," Come in!"

 _If only I could tell you…_

* * *

The party was soon all set up and in full swing. The cotton candy pink decorations hung from corner to corner of the house, the refreshment table was lavished with all kinds of bright delicacies, and all the guests (most with a partner) were talking to one another. And both Amy and Sonic knew that the time was approaching when everyone would read the valentines they received soon.

Amy slipped away, without notice, into the closet to write something….

Out in the main room, everyone was taking a seat.

Sonic called everyone's attention," Ok, it's time to read out the valentines!" Everyone looked about eagerly to see who would go first. Eventually, Rouge was picked.

She opened her valentine and was about to read, when Tails asked," Wait! Where's Amy?"

"She was here a second ago," Cream commented.

"Maybe she's too shy to do it!" Charmy exclaimed.

Tails shrugged. "I don't know. Sonic, can you go get one?"

Sonic hid a blush and nodded, leaving to search around.

Interestingly, he indeed decided to look inside the back closet….

There she was. Amy Rose was sitting cross-legged on the closet floor (it was a decent size) and she was writing on a pink, heart-shaped card, ignorant of Sonic. He chuckled, lightly, and she looked up, blushing. "Do you need some help with that?" Sonic joked, still nervously.

She blushed harder. "Well, Sonic, I just- I don't know what to say to this person…" _Ask me who._

Sonic shrugged. "What- what do you want to say?"

"That…that I love him, and I don't want to let him go." She stuttered.

"Then, just say so."

Nervously, she reached out and took his hand. He blushed with her. "If you're sure…" she said, slowly. She swallowed hard. "I love you, and I don't want you to go."

He looked down at his feet, and then looked back to her. "Funny," he pulled a valentine out from his "pocket" and gave it to her. "I was going to give mine to you."

She blinked twice, imagining it to vanish suddenly. But still, there it was in her hands. His heart to hold. "But, Sonic, you said you didn't know who you'd give it to!"

He smirked, cheeks still red. "Yeah, well , I might've lied."

She giggled. "Sonic!"

"I'm sorry, Ames. "

She stopped laughing, wiping happy tears from her eyes. "It's ok, Sonic. " _Does this mean?_

Sonic nodded at the look on her face. _I think so, Ames._

He lightly brushed the hair out of her face, and slowly leaned in. She gasped quickly, and went to meet his lips. And, like that, they kissed.

When they finally pulled away, they found they were still blushing, and as a result, they laughed at themselves.

"Sonic?"

"Yes?"

"Are we- is this-"

"Sonamy? You bet!"

* * *

They walked back into the main room, as a pair.

It turned out, they weren't the only newly found couple.

As they rounded the hall corner, Rouge and Knuckles were making out. (Much to some others' disgust).

Tails blushed. "Sorry. She was eager to read the card…" But Sonic and Amy only laughed.

 **A/N: This isn't usually my thing. Thanks for reading, though! Reviews welcome!**

 **This has been slightly edited as of 2018.**


End file.
